This invention relates to electrosurgical generators and in particular to such generators including means for controlling the output power level thereof. The invention further relates to the use of such generators with bipolar forceps or handpieces.
Bipolar electrosurgery refers to the use of a handpiece having two small electrodes to apply electrosurgical current instead of a single small active and a large return electrode as is used in monopolar electrosurgery.
The advantages of bipolar electrosurgery over monopolar are:
(1) A lower power level is used which translates directly to less tissue destruction. PA1 (2) The only tissue destroyed is that located between the bipolar electrodes so that there is virtually no danger of alternate site burns. PA1 (3) The applied voltage can be much lower. This prevents tissue charring and scarring due to sparks at the electrodes.
Bipolar electrosurgery is used extensively in surgical procedures on the eye and brain where the delicate tissue can be easily damaged by excessive heat or sparking.